


Miranda’s surprise

by Jassific



Category: The Devil Wears Prada
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassific/pseuds/Jassific
Summary: Miranda hates her birthday ....





	Miranda’s surprise

Miranda’s surprise 

Summary: Miranda gets a birthday surprise but will she like it?! Andy works for Miranda since over a year and she stayed after Paris. 

 

The preparations were going great. Andy thought of everything. Guests, flowers (no freesias of course), she cleared Miranda’s schedule and organized great food. Now all she needed was Miranda to come in again from her appointment. She decorated the outer office and her office and everyone gathered around.

“Do you really think that’s a good idea six?” Nigel asked. 

“Why not. Everyone loves a birthday surprise party. And she needs to know we are there for her after her divorce and the disaster in Paris.” Andy said being hopeful. 

“You know she hates her birthday right, she never celebrates and she glares at anyone who sends her flowers or is congratulating her so good luck six.” Nigel said smiling, grabbing a champagne flute and saluting towards Andy. 

Andy got a little nervous. What if Nigel is right? But she didn’t have time to doubt because the people where already there some staff members and Donatella and Patrick attended as well. They were all chatting when Andy got a message from Roy that Miranda will be up shortly. 

“Everybody Listen, Miranda will be here soon so let’s get ready to surprise her.” Andy yelled and everyone gathered together in a little half circle. Andy had a glass of champagne ready and saw Miranda coming towards the office. Then she walked in and looked up in sheer horror....

“SURPRISEEEEE” everyone yelled. They were applauding and people started to congratulate Miranda. They hugged her. They touched her. Andy looked and immediately thought how dead she would be later. Donatella talked to her and they chatted for a bit, so did Patrick and her. Miranda was faking some laughs. 

Andy went over and gave her a glass of champagne and some flowers. She congratulated her and went in to kiss her cheeks. Miranda held her a bit longer after the second kiss.

“You better not be responsible for this.” She hissed in her ear. Andy was shocked and scared. She thought that was it, she was fired. Or worse...dead, she will be dead once they all left. After an hour some of the guests left and the staff went back to work and finished up their days since it was already after 6pm. 

Miranda vanished in her office and closed the door. Not. Good. At. All. Andy thought. Nigel came in from the art department. 

“So I see you are still alive. I’ll go home the book will be ready in 1-2 hours. See you tomorrow.... hopefully.” Nigel smirked. 

“Hahaa very funny Nige. It’ll be fine I think she even enjoyed talking to Donatella. At least I hope so.... ughh fuck Nigel I think I’m dead.” Andy said putting her hands in her face. 

“There, there six. I bet she won’t chop your head off. Like the queen of hearts......but thinking about it she has some similarities with her.” Nigel said teasing Andy badly. 

“Quit Nigel, get out of here.” Andy said laughing.

After a while the book was done and Andy was done cleaning the office. She drove over to Miranda’s and was praying that she wouldn’t confront her. She very quietly opened the door and put away the dry cleaning and set down the book. No sign from Miranda yet. 

She was tiptoeing towards the door when she heard it. No not her name but quiet little sobs. It broke Andy’s heart. Was Miranda crying on her birthday? She quietly tiptoed over to the sitting area and peaked inside. Miranda sat on her loveseat. Feet up. Arms around them and her head laying on her knees. Sniffling. 

Tears sprung into Andy’s eyes and she was wondering why her beautiful boss was so sad. Andy being Andy she couldn’t leave her like that. She thought since she was very dead anyways after the surprise party, it couldn’t get worse if she’d try to comfort her. 

She went inside quietly and kneeled before her. Miranda was so far gone she didn’t even realize that someone was there. Andy rubbed her arms and cooed her. 

“Shhh don’t cry Miranda. I’m here... you are not alone... it’s ok” Miranda was startled and put her feet down and looked at her with wide eyes. Her face was all tear stained. By now Andy was between her legs since Miranda put them down. Andy rose on her knees put Miranda’s forelock behind her ear and caressed her cheek. 

“I’m sorry if I scared you. Please don’t cry.” Andy whispered. Miranda was so touched by Andy’s compassion that her eyes got wet again and a single tear rolled down. 

“What’s wrong Miranda did something happen?” Andy asked concerned and was surprised that she first of all wasn’t dead yet, that she didn’t get the glare and that she didn’t get a verbal smack down. Miranda shook her head at the question and looked down. She never saw her like that other than in Paris when she received her divorce papers. 

Andy couldn’t take it any longer and went in to hug the woman. To her surprise Miranda clung to her she hugged her tightly even. 

“I’m so sorry if I made you uncomfortable with your surprise party.” Andy whispered in her ear. 

Miranda pulled back and looked right into her eyes. 

“I wasn’t Andrea. In fact....no one ever did something like this for me. Thank you for making me not feel alone at work at least.” Miranda said with a sad voice.

So that was the problem she was all alone.

“Miranda where are your girls? They didn’t celebrate with you?” Andy asked 

“As you know it’s their weekend with their dad so they went to him after school we had a little birthday breakfast before school this morning.” Miranda said.

“I can’t get over the fact no one ever did that for you. If I was your wife I’d throw you a hell of a party with all family and friends you wouldn’t be alone. I’d wake you up with a kiss and tell you how beautiful you are and how I lo...” suddenly she remember who she was talking to. She looked into Miranda’s eyes and to her surprise Miranda was smiling softly. 

“If you were my wife?” Miranda asked with an raised eyebrow. Andy pulled back and stood. She paced back and force.

“You know I mean theoretically of course and well I know it’s ridiculous since I wouldn’t be able to give you the world and you don’t deserve anything less than that. But I know... I am just me... and I’m rambling and I’m sorry it was figuratively spoken of course.” Andy tried to safe her head. There was a long time of silence in the room and Andy decided to leave to not make matters worse. 

“I’ll better go. Happy Birthday Miranda.” Andy said being embarrassed and sad that there wasn’t a reaction from Miranda but nothing would be better than being laughed at. She was glad she wasn’t fired yet. When she was about to leave the den she heard a little whisper. 

“Excuse me I didn’t hear you Miranda.” Andy said doe eyed.

“I said that’s to bad than that you aren’t....my wife that is.” Miranda said while getting up and walking towards her.

“Well I... uhm you know.... would... but.” Andy wasn’t able to form a coherent sentence since Miranda was standing in her personal space now. 

“But what?!” Miranda asked. 

“I mean...you ....me uhm well propose and I’ll marry you right this second.” Andy blurred out all of a sudden. 

Miranda had tears in her eyes again. She stood and looked up since she was barefoot and so a little smaller than Andy and smiled at her assistant. 

“Oh are you sure Andrea?” Miranda said smirking. 

“Absolutely I think you are amazing, caring, smart, beautiful and so sexy and I’m in love with you so yes I’d definitely marry you.” Andy said while Miranda stepped all the way in and kissed her on the cheek and put her hands around Andy’s neck. 

“Andrea? Will you....?” She bit her lip and teased her with the pause.

“Kiss me? And possibly stay the night?” Miranda smirked at her. 

“Cheeky...” Andy said and went in to kiss her. They kissed softly at first. They were both shy with that first kiss and careful. But soon the kiss heated up and got more passionate. When they both needed some air they put their foreheads together and smiled at each other.

“Happy Birthday Miranda.” Andy whispered.

“It’s the best I’ve ever had darling.” Miranda answered cupping her cheek and kissing her again.

 

Let me know what you think :) this is just a one shot thanks for reading :)


End file.
